


Lets Catch Another Fish

by quanticosreid



Series: Gallavich as Vines [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dad!Mickey, Domestic!Gallavich, M/M, shameless as vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quanticosreid/pseuds/quanticosreid
Summary: Mickey, Ian and Yev as the 'Lets Catch Another Fish' Gavin vine





	Lets Catch Another Fish

Mickey tried to hold in his smile, not wanting to give in to becoming the proud dad who records their kid doing every little thing. Yet there he was, his phone out and recording Yevgeny as he caught his first fish.

Ian had convinced him to take advantage of them having the same day off that week and take a 'family outting' and when they asked Yev what he wanted to do, he said go fishing.

He'd heard the kid in the desk next to him at school talk about how fun it was to go fishing with his dad every weekend, and Yev figured it would be even more fun with two dads.

"You gotta throw him back," Ian said from his standing position behind them on the dock, his phone out and recording the same thing as a different angle.

Yevgeny shrugged and tossed the fish with all his might, watching it only land a couple inches in front of him and flop around on the dock. They all watched it for a few seconds, waiting for it to eventually flop its way back into the lake.

"Alright," Mickey cheered, holding his hand up into the frame of the camera for a high five, "Nice job, bud"

"Yeah!" Yev cheered, clapping his hands together, "Let's catch another fish"


End file.
